


i don't need to try to control you

by ambitioncutsusdown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens on a Thursday evening, when they’re both checking how much food there’s left in the stock room and Brenda made one too many comments about Minho’s mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't need to try to control you

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my [tumblr](http://ambitioncutsusdown.tumblr.com/post/72083716321/it-happens-on-a-thursday-evening-when-theyre) :))))

It happens on a Thursday evening, when they’re both checking how much food there’s left in the stock room and Brenda made one too many comments about Minho’s mouth.

The movement behind her stops, and when she turns to look, Minho is staring at her, one corner of his mouth curled up into a smirk and his hands on his hips. “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear you were obsessed with it,” he says, and there’s more in his voice than usually. It’s not the common I’m teasing you tone, it’s the I’m challenging you and if you’re up for it, now is the time to admit that tone.

It makes Brenda shiver.

"Don’t flatter yourself," she replies innocently and maybe it’s a coincidence or maybe the angels are on her side, but her hair chooses that exact moment to fall in her face so she has to tuck it behind her ear again, and she knows that that is her move, the move that makes her look like temptation in human form (Jorge’s words, not hers).

And indeed, Minho tracks her movements exactly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, which in turn makes Brenda flutter her eyelashes.

They both move together, she to the right and he forward, and they meet somewhere in the middle with Minho’s back pressed against the wall and Brenda pressed against Minho, teeth clacking together with how uncoordinated they are. Brenda adjust her angle a little and that’s a lot better, mouths slotting together effortlessly as she tangles her fingers in Minho’s hair and takes control of the kiss.

Minho lets her, surprisingly enough. He lets her set the pace and just smoothes his palms over her sides, feels how she shivers and arches into his touch. Someone keens, but it could’ve been either of them.

Brenda’s pace is urgent, frantic, a tad desperate - Minho doesn’t know if she’s desperate for his touch or just any touch, but he doesn’t really care either because this feels great and let’s be real, he’s not much better off.

His hips jerk forward on their own accord, grinding against Brenda and he’s kind of surprised by how fast he’s getting hard.

He’s the first one to moan, one hand slipping lower to Brenda’s ass so he can pull her closer, make her hips shift forward as well. Brenda whimpers in return and bites down on Minho’s lower lip, bruising it without making it bleed, but it still stirs something in Minho’s stomach.

When Brenda breaks the kiss, it’s just so she can pull off her own shirt. (No bra, Minho notices, and his eyes immediately fall to her breasts and Brenda can’t help but smirk at that ‘cause it’s so easy, like she hardly needs to do anything). “C’mon, you too,” she urges him on, already tugging on the hem of Minho’s shirt. He helps her take it off and it hasn’t even hit the ground yet before Brenda is kissing him again, their bare skin against each other.

The rest of their clothing follows soon after. Minho nearly rips off the button on his jeans when Brenda steps out of her shorts (she laughs at him, of course) and his underwear gets stuck on his thighs because Brenda is pressing him down to the floor and trying to straddle his lap before he’s completely seated.

She’s mouthing wetly over his jaw, her hands dancing over his skin and when she presses her hips down, her core catches the head of Minho’s dick and he can feel how wet she is through her underwear.

"Yeah," she whispers into his skin, rocking her hips again with a breathless noise, a noise that lets Minho know he’s fighting a losing battle against his control.

"You’re so wet," he whispers in return, the most obvious thing to say but it’s the only thing he can think of. He moves his hands over her body, cupping one of her boobs in his palm and sliding the other hand in between her thighs, giving her some pressure.

The moan he gets in return goes straight to his dick.

"Please, come on, give me," Brenda mutters, her hips moving in small circles against Minho’s hand.

"What d’you want?"

There’s a short silence, hardly longer than a few seconds, in which Brenda’s breath catches in her throat and when he lets it out again, it’s through a moan. “Your mouth,” she says.

Minho moans.

It’s all he can do, his hips jerking up again at the thought alone. “Yeah, yeah,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss her messily again because how can he not?

It’s Brenda who switches them around a few minutes later, tired of waiting. She lies down on the floor and tugs Minho on top of her, taking one spare second to get rid of her underwear (more clumsy than anything else, but she suspects Minho doesn’t care, judging by the looks he’s giving her).

He doesn’t need more prompting either apparently, since he’s moving down swiftly, mouthing down her chest and stomach, making Brenda shiver in anticipation.

Knotting her hands in his hair, she tries to make Minho move faster, but the first press of his tongue still comes as a surprise. It’s unfocused, just a random swipe, but Brenda doesn’t need any precision, she just needs something and it’s obvious Minho hasn’t done this very often, or maybe at all, but when his tongue finds her clit and teases it lightly she still cries out.

"There, just do that," she slurs, tightening her fingers in his hair, "c’mon, lick me, please. S’good, Minho, your mouth’s good."

And maybe it’s not the best compliment, but it’s still true, and Minho’s kitten licks get a bit stronger, a bit more firmly, and she’s getting wetter and closer, her body tight, waiting for the release that’s building inside of her.

She finally snaps when Minho sucks her clit lightly, arching her back so fast she can feel it pop, and forcing Minho’s face against her as wave after wave crashes through her, making her tremble and moan.

It takes minutes before she’s finally able to relax and let go of him.

Minho crawls up her body again, looking undoubtedly smug. “Was it good?” he asks her.

Brenda can only nod in reply, a blissed out smile on her face.

"Good to know at least one of us got what they wanted."

"You’re such a loser."

"A very hard loser."

Brenda laughs, lifting her head so she can kiss Minho (and taste herself on his tongue, which is a lot hotter than it probably should have been). She uses his distraction to curl her fingers around his cock and laughs again when he moans.

It doesn’t take long, hardly more than a couple of tugs before he’s coming, gasping Brenda name as he spills over her stomach, shaking above her.

Brenda strokes him through it until he’s asking her to stop because he’s too sensitive, slumping down against her instead, mixing his come with sweat and nosing into the crook of her neck.

"Gross," she whispers, stroking his back.

"Shut up," Minho says, "all the complaining is not convincing anymore."

"It did give me what I wanted, though."

"You’re insufferable."

Brenda smiles and sighs. “I know.”


End file.
